


True love's kiss

by plikki



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, Kissing, Multibug, did anyone expect anything else?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28706322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plikki/pseuds/plikki
Summary: Despair forces Adrien to kiss his new partner to save her and it works, surprising him but even more her!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 26
Kudos: 229





	True love's kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Buckle up, this is going to be long!  
> So. For some strange reason, 200 people out there have gone and chosen the subscribe button on my profile! I mean, wow! This is something huge for me and I wanted to do something to thank you all. The options weren't that many, haha, so you'll have to settle for yet another fic from me 😁 I was considering making a poll to see what you want me to write, but unless I posted it here, it would have been hard to arrange. And then someone told me that I should write what I love (thanks, Elli!) and it was decided.  
> The prompt is by Lou, who also vouched for this ship's popularity and I trust her! MultiBug or MisterMouse, whatever you choose to call it, you know who they are!  
> Well, I somehow managed to cram all my three favourite things into one fic and with a bow on top I present it to you! Thank you for being here for me, for the encouragement and support through all my crazy ideas! You are the best readers in the world! 💗

Adrien was somehow used to being Mister Bug. It was scary at times, feeling the weight of the world on his shoulders, but he loved helping his lady. If she wanted a break from it, he was happy to step in.

She wasn’t willing to leave him on his own though. She wanted to be by his side as Lady Noire whenever she could, which he was more than happy for, or have someone come and help him. He’d thought long and hard only to go back to his first suggestion.

This was how he ended up fighting alongside Multimouse. Marinette was all smiles and twinkling eyes, energy coming off of her in waves.

“Any particular reason to be this excited about fighting an akuma?” He asked with a tease in his voice. 

“It feels good to do something different, one shouldn’t settle in the old ways,” she answered enigmatically. 

“I agree, I love trying out my new powers,” he said, showing off by turning the yo-yo round and round faster and faster. She just rolled her eyes in a way that was strangely familiar.

“Let’s see how you deal with the akuma though.”

The akuma was not something Adrien had expected. It wasn’t blasting buildings into the air or shouting at people. It was a quiet menace he couldn’t figure out. 

He felt shivers down his spine as he looked at the people walking on the street, their eyes empty and their walk aimless. He wished he had his lady by his side, someone who was experienced and would have an idea how to deal with this.

But she trusted him to take care of things and he couldn’t disappoint her. He also believed in Marinette. The hardest thing would be to try to stay out of the villain’s way because he couldn’t afford to be caught or affected by its strange powers. He’d hate to see Marinette get hurt because of him, but he had no other choice. 

When they finally got close enough to the akuma, it was clear the villain wasn’t up for negotiation. When a cloud of something suspicious was sent their way, Marinette didn’t even hesitate before pushing him out of harm’s way. He didn’t have a lot of time to admire her courage though, because worry instantly replaced that feeling inside of him. 

She turned unseeing eyes towards him, looking like a zombie from a really scary movie - drawn by one goal and unstoppable. When she moved towards him, he knew he had to run away. But he also didn’t want to leave her on her own. She was in this trouble because of him!

He didn’t need to worry about this since she seemed to be hell-bent on following him, hands outstretched towards his Miraculous. It was, frankly speaking, terrifying to have to deal with something like that.

 _Think, Adrien_ , he urged himself silently. _What would Ladybug do?_

He knew she’d dealt with him when he’d been hit by the akuma more than once. He was only just beginning to realise how hard it had been for her. As far as he knew, she’d fought with him although it hadn’t been easy. 

He couldn’t imagine fighting with Marinette, sweet and kind Marinette. He’d vowed to always protect her, how could he go around breaking the promise at the first sign of danger? But did he have another choice?

If fighting was not an option, what then? A memory of a compromising photo flashed through his mind, he remembered Ladybug’s words “I was saving you, not kissing you!” He stiffened. Was this an option? Could he manage to do it? 

He couldn’t imagine that kissing Marinette would be an ordeal, he had to be honest with himself. But he had no way of knowing if it would work. As he watched with bated breath as she approached him, he knew he had to at least try. 

He didn’t give himself time to worry too much about it, he acted. He tried to be as careful as possible with her, although she at least didn’t put up a fight. When his lips finally touched hers, he felt a thrill through him. _Get a grip, this is not for pleasure._ He didn’t know if it worked, but he still kept her in place for a few seconds, while trying hard not to think about how soft her lips were. 

When he finally let go, his heart was racing and it was not with fear. He was in trouble, but trouble of another nature. At least, he was rewarded with blue eyes focusing on him and narrowing in suspicion.

“What happened?” She asked. He really wished he could lie, to save her and himself the embarrassment. 

“I’m sorry, mouse. I had to… kiss you.” He didn’t even manage to say the world, the realisation of what he’d done rendering him almost speechless. But she somehow made sense of what he was trying to tell her.

“You’re trying to tell me that true love’s kiss worked on me?” She asked incredulously. She didn’t seem to be angry, just confused. 

“What do you mean true love’s kiss?” It was his turn to be confused.

“Well, you know this is how it works usually.”

Hell, this wasn’t something he’d expected. Not only had he kissed her, now it turned out that he was in love with her or it wouldn’t have worked? His mind was reeling, trying to make sense of this. Well, on the one hand, it wasn’t that surprising, but on the other there was Ladybug, who he was more than certain he was still in love with. How was this possible?  
“You can’t be right. Ladybug kissed me before to save me and I assure you, it wasn’t true love’s kiss,” he said, trying not to sound bitter about it. Her shocked expression surprised him.

“Damn. You’re right that it worked. But it can’t be.” She looked like she was talking to herself, but he couldn’t help hearing the words. “As far as I know, you’re not in love with me.” Her words gave him a pause.

“Um. Well. Maybe... “ he floundered, caught off guard. He hadn’t expected to be interrogated about his feelings like that! “It’s not entirely impossible.. “ He admitted finally and judging by how warm his cheeks felt, they were probably the same colour as his suit. 

“What? No, no.” Marinette whined. “But this would mean that I’m also in love with you and I’m not.. I could have sworn I’m not.”

“What are you talking about?” 

“It shouldn’t have worked when I kissed you before.” She whispered, her eyes wide and pleading. 

“When have you kissed me?” He racked his brain to remember such an instance, he was sure he would have remembered it. He’d only ever kissed… _Oh._

“Dark Cupid,” she whispered again, her eyes on his. His suspicions were confirmed. 

“M’lady?” He asked. He’d guessed right before! Also this meant it shouldn't be surprising at all that true love's kiss had worked. She must have thought that it was the intention that counted, that he couldn't be in love with Marinette so it shouldn't have worked, while his own feelings had betrayed him. She didn’t seem to be concerned with the reveal of her identity though. She was still spiraling. 

“I can’t love you. Oh dear. No. I love only Adrien,” she kept talking in a low voice, turning away from him. Wait, what?

“You love who?” He asked. No, he must have heard wrong.

“Adrien. I’m sorry, I.. “ She looked apologetically at him and he realised she thought she was hurting him with that admission. If only she knew. It was a real miracle! He couldn’t stop the laughter that bubbled up inside him, letting it spill and causing her to be even more confused.

“Oh dear. I’ll explain, I promise,” he wheezed. The laughter helped to distract him from the desire to kiss her again, right there and then, because holy-! “Let’s deal with that akuma first, though. I don’t want any more distractions.”

She just nodded numbly. They managed to stay away from the zombifying gas and the akuma was defeated. Adrien was more than proud of himself for keeping his presence of mind. And from the way Marinette (His lady!) was looking at him, so was she. 

“I’m really sorry,” she said when they were alone again. “I shouldn’t have told you." 

“Don’t be. It’s great. Amazing in fact.” He said with a grin.

“It’s great that I’m in love with Adrien?” She just looked at him, probably questioning his sanity. 

“Yes. Watch this.” He lifted a finger and then transformed. He could see the change in her expression. Confusion was replaced by surprise and then by something he hoped he could read right - she looked happy.

“This totally makes sense now,” she mumbled, while detransforming herself. And then she was hugging him and he was sure he was in heaven. She was his lady and she loved him and life was perfect!

“Does this mean I get to kiss you again?” He heard himself asking. She giggled, the most adorable sound in the world.

“So eager,” she muttered, but when she looked at him, her eyes were shining with glee. “ _I_ get to kiss you again.” She countered. Oh, right. 

“Ok, we both get to kiss each other again. And hopefully remember it. Shall we?” 

He didn’t expect her to kiss him in lieu of an answer. He didn’t mind at all though. It felt even better this time and the reasonable thing was to just lose himself in the softness and sweetness of her lips. One thing was certain, true love found its way even when it seemed hopeless. 


End file.
